BW Devastator
The BW Devastator is a reward weapon that is unlocked upon getting any 10 Rank S weapons under the required categories. A somewhat difficult weapon to obtain, players are rewarded with unmatched explosive power. History Note: This history is entirely fictional The Devastator Rocket launcher is a nickname given to a weapon developed by the JOHN ORD company under the BW line of highly advanced weaponry. Nothing more than a portable tank cannon, the weapon served as a powerful replacement to standard rocket launchers but users are needed to be deem suitable for before even being granted the weapon. General Information The BW Devastator is by far the most powerful infantry rocket launcher, with a staggering damage of 3750 direct hit damage and 925 splash damage within a modest 5m radius, it can instantly kill most armor in a single direct hit. The only two armor that can take more than a single direct hit are the Anti-Explode Armor Suit and the Heavy Armor Suit. The BW Devastator also boasts good statistics elsewhere, the projectile velocity is higher than average at 150 m/s and along with a lower gravity multiplier, the rocket projectiles fly faster and straigher than any other projectiles from other rocket launchers. To put the cherry on top, the weapon has a very swift reload speed of 2.5 seconds which allows it to rapidly fire rockets faster than all but the Uber Rocket and Deployable Rocket Launcher's deployed mode. The BW Devastator is also very effective agaisnt vehicles due to its higher damage per shot and generally take less shots to destroy every vehicle in the game. Though despite the damage, it cannot instantly kill an Attack Helicopter. Regardless, the weapon is very effective at destroying vehicles. The only few downsides of the weapon is that the ammo's reserve cannot be upgraded with the Ammo Shirt VIP and the fact it needs 10 Rank S Utility weapons with most of them being slow cumbersom rocket launchers. This means that while a very powerful weapon, it requires some work before one could even use the weapon. Trivia *The model is made by 885sdwsdw and the animation was made by SparkedTheorem. *The Sight is useless. *The BW Devastator was once capable of instantly killing a player with the Heavy Armor Suit in one hit if the player did not have any other health bonus. This was removed at some point. **This was because at some point the BW Devastator had 4750 direct hit damage. The damage was later reverted back to 3750. *The player loads nothing into the weapon, yet it is still capable of firing. This is due to the fact it lacks a rocket model. *Due to the sheer damage of the weapon, it could be said that the BW Devastator is essentially a portable tank cannon. *The weapon upon release was the most powerful weapon in the game as it was capable of killing most armors with splash damage alone. The weapon was subsequently nerfed later down the line. **It is still capable of killing enemies with Assassin Armor with splash damage alone, though one must aim the rockets at most close to the enemy as possible. Category:Reward Weapons Category:Others